


FIRE UNDER THE ASHES

by Titania58



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Kiss in the Snow, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romance, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titania58/pseuds/Titania58
Summary: When Charlie Weasley learns that Annie, his first love, is single again, he decides to return to the auror's life to take back the place he should never have left.But that's without counting, Annie's reticence coming out of a relationship whose end was particularly painful, with unexpected consequences.Will Charlie manage to rekindle the fire of a passion that remained seven years under the ashes?This fiction can be enjoyed without necessarily having played the HPHogwartsMystery game.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Character(s), Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Jae Kim/Penny Haywood, Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery)/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Under the ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le feu sous la cendre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249245) by [Titania58](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titania58/pseuds/Titania58). 



> Hello, 
> 
> Here I am with a new fiction, very short (two chapters)!
> 
> English isn't my first language. So, I hope you'll forgive my little mistakes!  
> Disclaimer: Thanks to JK Rowling and Jam City for letting me play with their characters and their universe to offer you this reading for free.
> 
> Enjoy !

C❤xxxx🔥xxxxx🔥xxxxx🔥xxxxx❤A 

Annie reread the parchment she had just received from Fleur Delacour. Bill Weasley's sweet wife was throwing a party to celebrate her husband's birthday on November 29, 1998. It was the first celebration they had allowed themselves since the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, which had seen the fall of Voldemort to Harry Potter and the deaths of so many loved ones. So, Fleur wanted to make the anniversary an opportunity to get together in a joyful and friendly atmosphere. 

Thus, the Frenchwoman had privatised one of London's best-known restaurants, that of their friend Jae Kim, who, for the occasion, had granted a considerable discount. 

Annie was delighted for Bill, who was one of her closest friends, but she had little desire to socialise. To be exact, the witch was more interested in burying herself in a gnome hole ad Vitam eternam. All her comrades would come as a couple, legitimately displaying their happiness at living together in a world in full renewal while she would be alone, sullen, and envious. At the same time, who would be in the mood to party a few days after being dumped? 

How could she have been so wrong about someone? Sam was upright and honest. And yet, as soon as her eyes closed, Annie saw Sam turn his back on her again, accompanied by the woman he had shamelessly cheated on her with for months. 

Annie's eyes became muddled with tears and her heart broke again, as it did every time she relived the scene. Bastard! The front doorbell rang. Quickly! She flushed water on her face and rushed to open the door, trying to make a good face. 

"Penny? Andre?"

A charming little blonde woman with light eyes and a dull man with angular features faced her jovially. 

" Hello!" they said in chorus, imposing themselves in her house. 

" What are you doing here?" 

" We've come to deprive you of every excuse not to come to Bill's party on Saturday! " said the pair cheerfully as they took various packages out of their shopping bags. 

Annie sighed as she pinched her nose. 

"I should have known." she grumbled. 

Penny approached and gently grabbed her by the shoulders. "I know you're in pain, but you don't have to be ashamed of what happened! Don't let him cut you off from your friends because he made you feel bad ..." 

" It is rather he who should shut himself up in a rat hole !" added Andre, exposing a cocktail dress of his creation. "Look what I brought you!"

The witch admired the purple muslin dress with a V-shaped neckline whose straps tied into the neck. She emphasised the waist before flared lightly up to the knees. As usual, Andre had done a really good job. After the "Sam" disaster, Annie wanted more than anything to stifle her femininity and end up an old maid with thirteen cats. This dress was clearly opposed to her desire for eternal celibacy. 

"I imagine you won't leave me alone until I try it on.". 

" You've understood everything !" they said in one voice.

After an afternoon where her ego and her heart were pampered by the duo, Annie recognized how lucky she was to have such caring friends. Through their unfailing friendship and communicative Joy of living, they had instilled in her enough courage to come out of her hole and face this evening. By the time Bill's birthday came around, Annie was going to swallow her sorrow and have fun! Sam wasn't going to deprive her of her friends!

The rest of the week passed quickly with her interrogations to determine whether or not the Voldemort supporters that the Auror office had captured since Voldemort's death had been voluntary. After the first war, many black magi had fallen through the cracks, invoking the power of the Imperium. This time, the Ministry was determined to obtain the condemnation of all Voldemort's minions so that their noxious ideas would never be allowed to rot in the minds again. 

Seeing all her comrades again was a balm for Annie's wounded heart. All made an effort to put her at ease, none mentioned the taboo subject "Sam Blackwood" and everyone's anecdotes pleasantly distracted her from her concerns. After a few aperitifs, the witch decided to eat from the impressive buffet prepared by Jae and her team. The chef showed her his new recipes and asked her to taste them and give her an objective opinion. Penny, his wife, was absolutely no help at all in this matter. 

"It's not my fault that I like everything you cook!" exclaimed Penny.

On the cook's recommendation, Annie was put on her plate the flambéed shrimps with pastis when the hairs on her neck became bristly. At the other end of the room, a red-haired man she knew well appeared in the doorway. Annie's heart missed a beat and then fluttered frantically. 

"Hello everyone! Sorry I'm late!" said the newcomer waving a friendly hand. 

"Charlie !" cried Bill as he rushed to greet him. "Here you are at last! Are you lost or what ?"

All their friends came to greet him, and then the dragon keeper was dragged along by Bill, who set him up beside him. Annie gawked, couldn't take her eyes off the massive silhouette of the Weasley sibling's second in command. 

Charlie, her first love she hadn't spoken to in seven years, was reappearing at the worst time of her life! What a bummer! 

Suddenly she felt the need to control her appearance. The witch nervously palpated her hairstyle to check that it looked good and smoothed out the folds in her dress. With undisguised amusement, Penny told her that she looked perfect. 

Even though the break-up was Annie's initiative, she felt the need to show how much she had blossomed away from him, how well she had overcome her grief at leaving him... It was always like that: two "exes" inevitably became rivals in the race for personal success, as if they had something to prove to each other. Annie was clearly not equipped for this kind of challenge today. She felt miserable at the very bottom of the ladder. 

This was in stark contrast to Charlie's quiet confidence. 

She'd seen it at the Battle of Hogwarts. They had even fought back-to-back, facing the excess of Black Wizards, but they hadn't been able to talk to each other or take the time to see how much they had changed. Each was too busy protecting the other in a symbiotic relationship that might have amazed them if the corpses of their loved ones hadn't stunned any desire to exult... 

Now that Annie had the opportunity to detail him, she could only notice the dragonologist's attractions: a benevolent face with virile features studded with freckles framed by a flamboyant half-long hair tied in a catogan, an athletic body less slender than these brothers but undeniably more muscular. He had a natural charm inspiring the sympathy and sex appeal of a man who could not be tied down. Merlin, he was hot!

Annie shook her head to chase away the lustful thoughts that were stirring her lower abdomen and gratified Jae with a grateful smile as he presented her with another of his gastronomic wonders. 

C❤xxxx🔥xxxxx🔥xxxxx🔥xxxxx❤A 

As Charlie entered the restaurant, his eyes immediately caught Annie's presence, in great conversation with Penny and Jae. The auror was resplendent in this dress that seemed to fit her only by the straps tied in her neck.

Greeting kindly those who came to meet her, his gaze wandered in the direction of the woman whom no one had succeeded in supplanting despite the short duration of their relationship, which had started as an accident. The reminiscence of this memory stretched his lips with a thin smile: in his senior year, in the euphoria of winning the last Quidditch game of the season and securing the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor, Charlie had fiercely kissed Annie, one of his closest friends at the time. 

The impulse came out of nowhere and sounded like a revelation when she set him on fire by responding enthusiastically to his kiss. From there, a torrid affair had consumed them until the witch decided to break it off two months later when he announced his departure to Romania. Charlie had protested, tried to negotiate, before yielding to the call of reason. 

Since then, he had had a few adventures and one-night stands, but nobody had managed to light the inferno that lay dormant inside him. He had even forgotten what a consuming passion could mean. But it was a way of life that the sorcerer had got used to over the years... And up until the battle of Hogwarts, Charlie would even say he was happy with the life he led, without claiming to be absolutely fulfilled.

There, Annie had appeared out of nowhere as Charlie was beginning to be caught in a pincer movement by the enemy after being separated from Professor Slughorn. Suddenly it was as if all those years away from her had never happened. The mutual trust, the instinctive understanding, the perfect complementarity... Everything they shared was so obvious! And despite the painful losses, Annie had remained engraved in her mind from that day on. Or to be exact, Charlie could no longer look at a woman without seeing the image of a fiery auror, more indomitable than a Hungarian Horntail. 

Charlie was a passionate person at heart, burning with passion for whatever aroused his interest, such as dragons, quidditch, or his loved ones. However, this fiery temperament was only equalled by his patient and obstinate nature. And when he noticed that the object of his lust had come unaccompanied, Charlie decided to act. He leaned over to Bill. 

"Does she still have someone ?”

Knowing their history, her brother didn't need to be specific. At the time, Bill was the only one who understood that behind the devouring desire they had for each other lay something deeper: the absolute mutual acceptance that wasn't often seen in a lifetime. Annoyance crumpled Bill's features.

” To be honest, you're in a bad place... If you care about her well-being, leave her alone."

Bill's disapproval irritated the dragonologist. As a mentor, Bill had always been protective of Annie. But the redhead didn't expect to pay the price. 

" What's going on ?" 

"Ten days ago, she found a ring in Sam's pocket and put it back in its place. That night, Sam invited her to the most exclusive restaurant in London. So she assumed or hoped, I don't know... A proposal... After almost three years of relationship, it seemed a logical step..." explained Bill

Charlie nodded in understanding as Bill grimaced with scorn rarely experienced. It was his wife who ended the story. 

"He humiliated her !" Fleur spat. "At the aperitif, he broke it off, introduced her to the woman he'd been cheating on her for months, the ring finger with the ring she'd seen earlier... Then they left... leaving her in the middle of the restaurant to deal with her broken heart and humiliation." 

—"BLOODY HELL! WHAT?" Charlie shouted.

"Quiet !"Bill ordered, placing a soothing hand on his younger brother's arm.

"A breakup is never easy,", commented Ginny, sitting to Charlie's right, "but he was determined to make it even more painful... "

"Frankly," Bill continued. "I'm the first surprised she came."

"I asked Penny and Andre to convince her," Fleur explained, drinking pumpkin juice. "Because I know you would have been upset if she hadn't been here for the ad..."

Charlie's gaze turned to the auror, smiling with gratitude to Jae, who took good care of her. Jealousy almost suffocated Charlie. Then he remembered that the cook and the potion maker had found so much in common that they had just got married in the summer.

C❤xxxx🔥xxxxx🔥xxxxx🔥xxxxx❤A 

Charlie's angry outburst of the voice startled Annie and provoked some puzzled or disapproving glances. Nevertheless, the discussions resumed and after the birthday cake tasting, a dance floor was improvised.

The auror had wisely decided to avoid Charlie. She felt too disadvantaged, too vulnerable, to face this ex-boyfriend, whose fire could consume her. As the redhead didn't like to dance, Annie used the dance floor until thirst forced her to take a break. She helped herself to a drink when her arm was grabbed. A backward movement made her rotate to press it against a ragged body. That unmistakable smell, that familiar feeling, that "Proust's madeleine" effect... The witch looked up and turned pale. Charlie. Refusing to be taken aback, she greeted him politely, arguing that her throat was too dry to continue dancing.

" I'm glad to see you", said Charlie, serving him a drink, determined not to allow him to push him away. 

"Thank you !" she smiled as she walked to the terrace where Barnaby and Liz were talking to Diego and Chiara. "So, how is Romania ?" asked Annie, more assertively than she thought she could.

" With more dragons than I ever dreamed of !" he said sincerely.

Annie watched him attentively from head to toe, taking note of his eyes sparkling with the thought of dragons, of the calluses on his hands, of the large scar on his left forearm, of those striating the opposite limb, both uncovered by the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, of his features chiselled by the sun, of the bulging of his muscles under his shirt. By Merlin! He was as irresistible as ever. 

"You look good," she commented, without being able to hold back the appreciative tone. 

An amused smile danced on the redhead's lips as he delighted in looking at her... Or more precisely, his eyes plunged openly into the witch's neckline, whose cheeks caught fire. 

" I can see that you too !"

Her puberty had been very late. As a result, her breasts were now more developed and her hips were more rounded than when she was a student dating Charlie Weasley. 

"I meant to say "happy"!" she said with a sarcastic smile.

Charlie's expression changed completely. And Annie realized, a little late, that the redhead couldn't return his words. Nervously, she slipped a rebellious lock behind her ear, her gaze getting lost in a distance that didn't exist within the confines of a restaurant terrace. 

"How are you?" he inquired solicitously, looking at her as if he had the power to see through the mask. 

, Of course, he could, the witch thought with spite. Annie's shoulders arched. Her lips pursed, she breathed out through her nose for a long time. 

She forced herself to put the matter into perspective by remembering the banality of the question while hoping that the redhead was unaware of the circumstances of her break-up. Her pride had already been hurt enough and if there was anyone she didn't want to pity, it was Charlie Weasley.

"I'm fine." She said, whistling her drink. 

"I heard about... He was disgusting," he insisted as he approached her. 

For the umpteenth time this evening, Annie turned pale, mortified. He knew everything. She would have wanted to disappear! But the uneasiness gave way to his pride, which forbade him any demonstration of weakness. To hide the extent to which this betrayal had affected her, the auror faced the red-haired man's gaze in courage. What she read there made her hiccup. There was anger, anxiety, and an underlying desire, but not an ounce of pity. 

And just like that, he hugged her without warning. Not with the delicate caution reserved for those about to break, no! Charlie embraced her with all the intensity and warmth she could absorb, drowning her in the smell that belonged only to him, a mixture of musk, grass, and honeysuckle. She hesitated before melting into his embrace. Charlie had always been able to comfort her with a hug that expressed more than many words. It was unsettling to see that he still had that power over her. Nice, certainly. But unsettling.

Anyway, the last thing Annie needed right now was an ex-boyfriend, hot as hell, working his way up between her thighs to set her on fire and then leaving her ashes behind. As a result, the witch refused to let this comforting intimacy take hold for too long. She put her hands on her wretched torso as she tried to regain some vital space. 

Two pairs of eyes welded together in a silent exchange. Without letting go, the redhead bent down to capture the mouth of the witch whose heart was beating wildly. It would be so easy to be tempted and to burst the abscess. Charlie attracted her like a flame attracted the butterfly and from the pressure of his sex that she felt through the fabric of her dress, it was reciprocal. So Annie could let herself be consumed by passion as soon as their lips were sealed, drive him home and rediscover all the pleasure that this appetizing mouth was capable of offering once installed against her sex ?

"Annie !" 

The auror and the dragonologist separated with a jump. Bill, that hero! Voluntarily or not, he came at just the right time. Annie was mentally scolded. No, but what was wrong with her? Seven years without seeing him, about forty words exchanged, a hug and she was dripping with desire... It was pathetic!

" We're doing karaoke, are you coming? Fleur would like to hear your voice !" 

"Ah! As long as you don't make me sing an ode to love!" joked the witch as she joined the Weasley's elder with a step too enthusiastic for Charlie to be unaware of its meaning. "Needless to say, I'm not in the mood for that, am I?"

"In fact, we were thinking more like a lullaby !" said the eldest sibling with an ecstatic smile. 

The young woman froze, her eyes wide open. 

"You... You, she stammered."

"Yeah! We're going to be parents !"

The auror turned to Charlie, imperturbable. 

"Did you know about this ?" 

"We got an announcement in the Burrow this morning !" Charlie smiled. "He was afraid Mom would faint from happiness !" 

"Bill ! That's great!" the woman exclaimed happily, throwing herself at his neck. "Congratulations !" 

The pair of friends walked away cheerfully, arm in arm. A satisfied smile stretched Charlie's mouth as he thought about what might have happened if Bill hadn't stepped in. They were always receptive to each other. He readjusted his trousers as he followed the duet. 

It was a certainty. 

Between them, the fire wasn't out. 

It was still smouldering under the ashes. 

C🔥xxxx❤xxxxx🔥xxxxx🔥xxxxx❤A 

A week had passed since Bill's party. Despite her initial fears, the evening had been good for Annie, as her friends had been thoughtful enough to never bring up the "taboo" subject, except for Charlie. As if she needed a sexy ex-boyfriend to rub salt in her wounds! He never stayed long in England. The redhead had probably returned to Romania to look after the dragons he cherished so much and live out his lifelong dream.

A dream in which she had no place and in front of which the young graduate had preferred to fade away before Charlie rejected her because of the distance. Reasonable, Annie had suggested that she return to the friendship that had bound them for most of their schooling. Charlie never contacted her. Not once in seven years. And in all that time, their professional obligations had meant that they had never met up with the same partys . 

The doorbell rang. Instead of wandering through the paperwork, she was supposed to be on the floor on, she opened it. 

"Charlie? What are you doing here?"

Thinking about the wolf, and then seeing its tail... Wasn't he supposed to be in Romania? The wizard was standing in the doorway with bags in his hands. 

" Hello ! I invite you to dinner," he said as he entered. "Where is the kitchen?"

"Excuse me ?"

Sweeping his interior with his eyes, he easily found his way to the kitchen, put his shopping bags on the table, and turned towards the auror who, blissfully, stood in front of the door, which was always open. 

"Can I know what you're doing?" she said, crossing her arms on her chest after slamming the door while striking the tile floor with an impatient foot. 

" I've told you, I'm inviting you to dinner," he replied as he went out shopping, impervious to her hostility. 

Where other men would be patient and would give the time to recover from her previous affair, Charlie felt that the sooner Annie was back in his arms, the sooner she would forget about the other traitor. That's why he was there, determined to make her succumb. 

"Reassure me, you are aware that an invitation implies that one can either accept or refuse it?"

"Of course I am. I thought that with what happened to you, you wouldn't appreciate a dinner at a restaurant. So, let's do it at your place! It has the advantage of being more intimate." he said, winking at her, very explicitly, over his shoulder. 

"What happened to me ?" she choked. "More intimate ?"

Charlie's initiative was not as popular as he had hoped. The dragonologist changed his angle of approach. He stopped and went to put his hands on the witch's shoulders.

"You were asking what was Romania like? I'm going to show you one of its most enjoyable aspects: the cuisine !"

Are you going to cook? You ?" she chuckled. "Wasn't it you, one day, who made me eat a dish with the awful taste of chicken ?"

"Well... You like chicken, don't you ?"

"It was pasta bolognese." she replied flatly and jadedly. 

"I was thirteen years old !" he exclaimed falsely outraged. "I had time to improve myself... One of the advantages of celibacy !" he added mischievously.

Deciding that Charlie's efforts promised to be an interesting distraction that would keep the witch from brooding over her three wasted years for a bastard, Annie capitulated.

"Good! I promise you that the taste will match the visual !" 

"Don't be too ambitious!" grumbled the witch, while noting that Charlie didn't promise her dish would be good. 

Surprisingly, he didn't set his kitchen on fire, the dinner was good and the company pleasant, generously sprinkled. Sitting on the couch, they shared many anecdotes about their lives, shared a few confidences, talked about their shared past, and laughed at their teasing. It was easy to converse with the redhead whose humour, liveliness, and charm Annie appreciated. 

Then, a silence fell. As often when her brain was not busy, he drifted towards her broken heart. With his attention entirely turned to the auror, Charlie captured the precise moment when Annie's state of mind changed.

" Want to talk about it?" 

"No." she said in an icy tone. 

"I'm more your friend than your enemy, you know... You can confide in me." He said.

"My friend ?" She protested as she slammed her glass on the coffee table. "You're joking, I hope? I've seen what you've done with our friendship !" she said in a sharp tone. "You went to Romania and you haven't given any more news !" 

"You threw me out."

"For seven years. No news for seven years. If I hadn't seen you last May at Hogwarts, I wouldn't even know you were alive !"

"You had thrown me out... And you had the "other".. But you're right, I should have interfered." he says bitingly. "Besides, what was he doing while you were fighting at Hogwarts? Auror or not, you would have been mine and I wouldn't have let you out of my sight for a single second !"

Annie's lips opened in amazement and her whole physiognomy tightened in the shock of a revelation. Suddenly the dragonologist became aware of the destructive power of words because a heavy silence provides a painful answer. 

Charlie would have liked to go back and spit slugs rather than see the dark curtain plumb Annie's features. She remembered the moment when she had demanded that Sam stay away from the Battle and her relief when he had offered her almost no resistance. Even then, she hadn't been suspicious. Charlie was right. If Sam had loved her, he would have been more concerned about her safety, he would have insisted that he accompany her or follow him to safety. He had done neither. And like an idiot, she had rejoiced. She drove Sam out of her mind to refocus on Charlie 

"I... didn't want to hurt you. " she murmured, once her inner storm had calmed down." I didn't want to be the one who cuts your wings... Just as I didn't want to..." 

"To be the one who is forsaken, he ended up for her. I understood that... Later... much later. "

"Our relationship was too physical to function at a distance, she thought aloud."

Charlie chuckled before leaning towards the young woman. Annie was dismayed by what she had just let slip out.

" So, know that I am actively working on my rapprochement." he slipped into the witch's ear.

A few inches away from each other, they stared at each other. One, observing a reaction and the other, looking for clarification. Satisfied to see the confusion mixed with a hint of desire painted on Annie's face, he smiled mysteriously before kissing her on the cheek. 

He would have liked nothing more than to kiss her and drag her into a torrid body to body that would have made her forget even her own name. But not tonight. Charlie didn't deserve it. 

C🔥xxxx❤xxxxx🔥xxxxx🔥xxxxx❤ A

It had been a horrible week! The news of her break-up had gone round the Ministry and now, because of Sam, her skills were being questioned by her management. An auror in charge of unmasking Voldemort's sympathizers had not even been able to see that she had been cuckolded for months. So much for the gossip! Because that was the worst part, Annie had been completely blind! 

The discredit that this story had brought on her skills made her boil with rage. She had been put in the offices, in the administration. Forbidden in the field. Of course, her bosses had defended themselves from having been influenced in this decision by her personal life... But with so little conviction that she hadn't even had to pretend to believe them!

An owl came in through the window to deliver a letter. It immediately recognised the angular writing on the envelope. It was Sam! She opened the mail in exasperation. The same speech again. The man begged her for forgiveness, indicating his regret for the way he had concluded their story. A fierce grunt came out of her. No, but what nerve! Sam felt bad about having humiliated her and he needed her forgiveness to feel better? He could always die! This was the third letter he sent her and more stubborn than an Abraxan, the auror was determined to give in to nothing.

Annie went home, agitated as she had been for the last few days. And as often happens in such cases. She was practising offensive spells on a training dummy. It was a common outlet these days.

The doorbell rang. Annie opened it with a firm step. It was probably Sam who came to redeem his conscience in person, after his dead letters. She opened the door on the fly, ready to fight... Before she chickened out as soon as she saw the kindly face on the stoop."Charlie ?" 

Like last week, he was wearing bags with a sly smile on his face. " I've brought dinner! "

"Excuse me, but this is not the time !" she said, slamming him the door in the nose. 

The redhead blocked the closure with his foot. He had expected to see her with her arms folded in annoyance as he watched his imposing himself at her home, pretending to protest at his impromptu arrival before enjoying the evening which he intended to make pleasant in every way possible, including those involving the removal of clothes.

He hadn't expected to find her upset, her eyes swollen and red from crying too much. 

"Get your foot out of the way or I'll make you do it !" 

Charlie didn't give her the chance. He pushed the door open and forced his way into her house. If she really wanted to, Annie could kick him out of her house in less time than it would take to say "dragon". He knew it. Just as the dragonologist was sure that Annie would never use her magic against him. 

"What's going on ?"

"Charlie... Go away !"

"No! If you want me to go, I'm afraid you'll have to throw me out!" he defied her, crossing his arms across his chest sarcastically. 

To think she wouldn't dare was a monumental mistake. For in the blink of an eye, Charlie found himself on the pavement facing a locked door. 

The amazement passed, the wizard raised his fist to return to the charge when he heard a thud, followed by a rubbing along with the door. Charlie imagined her sitting on the floor, leaning against the wood that separated them. A sigh escaped him as he pressed his forehead against the door. He remained for long seconds, hesitant as to the best course of action.

Inside, Charlie was enraged, and worried. She had cried because of this guy! He was sure of it and from then on, a lot of questions came to torment him. 

Had she seen him again? 

Had he hurt her? 

Did they argue?

Had she tried to reconnect and been rejected?

Had he tried to reconnect ?

He sighed long and, following Annie's wishes, Charlie left. 

C🔥xxxx🔥xxxxx❤xxxxx🔥xxxxx❤A 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear English speakers, 
> 
> haven't I scratched your eyes too much with my translation errors? It's a new exercise for me. What do you think ? Please don't hesitate to point out areas for improvement!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.  
> Sam is a bastard?  
> Annie will she recover from this breakup with unexpected consequences?  
> Thanks !


	2. Backfire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> Here is the last chapter of this fiction. It's reserved for an informed public.
> 
> I take this opportunity to wish you a Happy New Year! 🎆
> 
> Enjoy !

C🔥xxxx🔥xxxxx❤xxxxx🔥xxxxx❤ A

Annie was walking along the Diagon Alley to finalize her final Christmas shopping. The shop windows had put on their most beautiful Christmas ornaments. All she had to do was go to "Weasley, Pranks for Facetious Wizards" and hope to use the shopping to check up on George. Bill had told him that Fred's death was more terrible for him than for anyone else. The battle had taken his twin from him... a piece of him. 

The shop was crowded. It looked like a joyous accumulation of colours, sounds, and smells as the Auror swooped through the aisles. She found dark powder from Peru for her brother, a purple Pygmy Puff for Merula, and a feather with a built-in spell checker for Barnaby. Then she searched for the end of the long, endless, waiting line that snaked between the shelves. The shop was completely overcrowded and the waiting line was moving at an exasperatingly slow pace. After reading the presentation of each of her articles about twenty times, Annie was beginning to lose her patience. It was amazing to see Georges overwhelmed, he was so dynamic and spirited... Although! 

Christmas, the celebration of family gatherings, was always a delicate time for those who were bereaved. And it was the first Christmas without Fred... The witch sighed as she got out of the queue to go to the counter. As a student, she had already worked at Zonko, a former joke and catch shop, of which the Weasley's was the worthy heir. She could make herself useful. 

"George... Hi! It's Annie... Do you need help ?" 

Breaking through the crowd, Annie finally reached the counter and froze, stunned. It was neither Georges nor his colleague, Verity, who was holding the cash register. Charlie was laboriously cashing in, wrapping gifts, and answering customers' questions. 

"I hope you do better with dragons!" she teased.  
"Annie?" exclaimed Charlie in a half-joyed, half-disappointed voice. "I had hoped Verity would come," he said, handing a package to a customer. "And Happy Holidays !"  
" And I thought I'd see Georges, So... Are we going to get over our disappointment together or not?" 

The redhead glanced desperately at the line of customers, some of whom were beginning to show their impatience. 

" Er... Yeah, I do. I'll cash out and you do the gift wrapping?"

The witch nodded, took off her coat, and set to work, notwithstanding Charlie's proximity to her due to the cramped back of the counter. George and Verity had left for delivery and the whole family took turns running the shop in their absence. It was a way for them to support Georges who was sinking into a depression since the death of his twin. 

"These wrappers... It reminds me of the time you spent Christmas at Hogwarts after falling off a stepladder", Annie had fun, waving her wand to make a pretty knot on a box.  
"And that you helped me wrap the presents for my family ?" 

Annie chuckled as she handed over carefully wrapped items to a customer. 

"Hidden in the library !" the witch added. "Do you know that I still have the pair of socks you gave me that day?" 

The redhead had knitted them himself, with the help of his mother. This made them a gift rich in intentions as soft as the wool he had used to make them. 

" Is it true ?" Charlie wondered." Three Galleons and twelve Sickles, please !" he announced to his client before resuming," there must not be much left of it since then!"  
" I've taken great care of it! It was a unique gift!" 

She grabbed the three lazy boxes he was handing her. The accidental touch of their fingers was the first electrifying click of a long series, more deliberate. There were the steady glances, the charming smiles, the discreet caresses, the nostalgic allusions, the way he stuck to her to whisper in her ear the specific request of a customer and the arm that wrapped itself around her when an auror that she knew try to seduce to her. If her body wasn't quivering with excitement, Annie probably would have felt harassed. But the witch lucidly admitted that Charlie was making desire boil in her veins. 

Fortunately, it was always her brain that controlled the situation. The witch knew she was too fragile for an adventure with Charlie. He had the power to make her convalescent heart flutter and... break it. So she ignored the temptation calls. 

It was closing time when they served the last customer. Annie put her clothes back on while Charlie closed the checkout. 

"Well... It's time for me to go." Annie announced as she tied her scarf.  
"Can the man of your life invite you for a drink to thank you for help ?" asked Charlie as he put his coat back on.  
"The man of my life? Just that?" the witch strangled as she walked towards the exit, followed by the redhead. "Are you hitting on me?"  
"No, I'm telling you my intentions, which seem perfectly clear to me... And in case you've forgotten, I'm persistent. So, do you accept?"  
"The glass or... Oh!" 

She ran to the door. 

"Look ! It's snowing!"  
" It's been snowing for two hours," Charlie said. " I suppose you still like white Christmases so much?"  
"A real kid! But I've been avoiding conjure the snow since..."  
"Since you failed and caused a blizzard over Scotland?" Charlie laughed as he closed the shop door and locked it with spells. 

He turned to her and offered her his arm: 

" Come with me." 

Annie raised an interrogatory eyebrow but slipped her arm under Charlie's in silence. They disappeared from the Sidewalk and reappeared in the middle of an alley in Green Park, in the heart of London. The almost deserted park was filled with the special calm of snowy days, in a quilted atmosphere where even the weather seemed to slow down. The snow fell in large flakes on the bare trees and took on a yellowish color under the golden glow of the lampposts.

Charlie walked away, crouched down, and collected snow in his gloved hands.

" What are you doing ?"  
" You can tell, can't you? I'm launching the hostilités !" 

At the same time, a snowball landed in the hollow of the young woman's neck and burst into white powder on her face. Mouth open in a perfect "O" of surprise and her eyes sparkling with mischief, she stared at the redhead who was preparing another projectile. She waved a threatening index finger: 

"You! You are a..." 

Unaffected by the threats, Charlie threw a white ball that Annie ducked behind a bench and ducked back. A harmless, but fierce, battle ensued between the two wizards who ran, hid behind the trees, throwing snowballs at each other. The cheeks were red, the scarves untied, the collars open, and laughter... They bursted out joyfully, like fireworks. It was a carefree moment like they hadn't experienced in ages. Little by little, the battle turned into a "catch me if you can" that ended up several times in a roll in the powder snow. 

Suddenly, Annie stopped running, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and a warm breath caressed her cheek. 

"Gotcha !" Charlie triumphed as he impulsively kissed Annie's bare neck, who didn't react to his boldness. 

The young woman forced herself to swallow as she held a trembling hand on her chest that rose in a jerky rhythm. With his chin resting on Annie's shoulder, Charlie watched the direction she was staring at darkly. In the distance, a couple was walking hand in hand down the immaculate driveway. 

"Is it him ?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you still love him after what he did?" grumbled the red-headed man, without managing to dull the bitterness in his voice.  
"Of course not!" she cried in a voice vibrant with anger and resentment as she turned to Charlie. "He humiliated me, cheated on me for months! He stole a year of my life! I even had to quit my job because of him! So no, I have no desire to run after him! I only wish he would stop being a wart in my landscape! she spat as she pointed with her arm in the direction where the two walkers were a few moments earlier. "

With his forehead wrinkled in confusion, Charlie asked: " If you don't want him anymore, why were you crying when I came a fortnight ago?"

The annoyance swelled her cheeks before it let go: 

" I'd just been consigned to administrative duties until further notice because an auror, legimens, not a chance to see that she'd been cuckolded for a year, it was bringing the Ministry into disrepute! I was furious and..." She bit her lip before admitting with spite, "I cracked..." Before resigning. 

The redhead took off his gloves as she resumed, outraged:

" Damn it! How could you think that... "

Charlie took Annie's face in his hands and placed his lips on hers. His tongue took advantage of the witch's amazement to take possession of her mouth. The incandescence of evidence struck her in the heart, like the first time he kissed her. Annie felt herself melting against the dragonologist who wrapped an arm around her waist and held her tightly against him. He savoured her mouth with languid greed, awakening the embers of a latent desire in the hollow of the young woman's belly. The kiss caressed the perfection of a moment when even eternity hung on their lips. 

How long were they kissed under the snow, indifferent to the winter wind, to the icy humidity of the flakes melting in the warmth of their embrace? The witch would not have known how to tell, but when the couple parted, panting, the snow fell from the folds of their coats. The witch's heart drummed so loudly in her chest that is echoed in her ears. Then, Annie caught a movement behind the redhead. 

"I have to leave. Merry Christmas, Charlie," she smiled before disappearing into magical teleportation. 

With a blissfully smiling split face, the dragonologist ruffled his hair, thinking of the intensity of the kiss they had just exchanged. He was sure of it now. The warmth of his feelings for her was mutual. Only, she wasn't quite ready for him yet. This explained her hasty departure. 

When he had seen her again on Bill's birthday, Charlie had thought that he should go for it and get Annie back to him as soon as possible. But after seeing her so upset, the wizard realized he had to deal with a woman who was hurt and was trying to protect herself despite her feelings for him. So the redhead had to be patient.

" Excuse me... Charlie Weasley ?" 

The sorcerer turned around to see a dark, slender-skinned man with a blonde whose angular features vaguely reminded him of someone he knew.

"Yes ?"  
"I am Sam Blackwood. You must have heard of me ?" 

Charlie's whole body tensed up. On reflection, it wasn't just an emotional conflict that drove Annie away.

"What do you want ?" asked the dragonologist in a voice as hard as steel. 

C🔥xxxx🔥xxxxx❤xxxxx❤xxxxx🔥A 

Sitting on the ground in front of the fireplace, Annie drank a glass of whisky close to the fire holding a letter from Sam in her hands. Charlie had dropped it off earlier, taking away her promise to read it because he said she needed it. Annie had read the previous ones and none of them had given her any comfort or answer, but the redhead's perseverance had overcome her reluctance. It seemed as if he could always get what he wanted from her. 

A suitor, also her first love, acting as an intermediary for an ex-boyfriend, was a strange situation. Stranger still: Charlie did not even try to seduce her again, or to kiss her. The dragonologist really had to be convinced that it was the right thing to do to get involved in this way. As for the nerve of Sam who had solicited the dragonologist, he hadn't surprised the witch for a long time. Annie sighed. There was no need to prolong the ordeal. 

_"Annie,_

_This is a farewell. I'm leaving, where you won't have to put up with me anymore. But before I go, I owe you the explanation I should have given you when I ended our story._

_Her name is Mona Macnair. Macnair, like the executioner destined to kill your friend Hagrid's hippogriff. She is his daughter. I helped her while she was on the run after fleeing the parental authority that had joined Voldemort. Little by little, we fell in love._

_Right from the start, I wanted to confess everything. I should have confessed everything. But the terror of Voldemort and Father Macnair - you know his barbarity - paralysed us. We were also afraid... of you, of your reaction, and of the Ministry, you were working for. At that time we couldn't attract attention._

_Then Voldemort fell. But what should have brought us a salutary respite led us to hide 'Mona Macnair' again: the Ministry was chasing all of Voldemort's supporters, to whom she was bound to be assimilated by her family heritage. Mona's surname is a heavy ball and chain at her feet. To all, she remains the daughter of the bloodthirsty executioner. Yet she is not his father, let alone his accomplice._

_This is why we are moving to the United States. ”_

As if that excused the humiliation of the restaurant! Annie thought bitterly as she took a sip of whisky before resuming her reading.

_"One last time, I beg you to forgive my cowardice during this year, and above all, I implore you to forgive the horrible way I treated you. After months of lies where I came to disgust myself, I broke down in the most abject way, as if to make you unconsciously pay the price for the blind trust you had placed in me. It was stupid and cruel. I understand your disappointment, anger, and resentment. I deserve them, although I hope they will diminish with time._

_May you meet someone who will love you the way you deserve. Farewell !_

_Sam."_

When Annie read the letter, she burned it in the fireplace.

Hell was paved with good intentions.  
Go to Hell, Sam !

C🔥xxxx🔥xxxxx❤xxxxx❤xxxxx🔥A 

As every year, Annie had spent Christmas with her parents, Jacob and his partner, Merula, and New Year's Eve with Barnaby, Liz, André, Murphy, Chiara, and Diego. Each year Penny joined her sister for the last night of the year. Also, they used to get together at a brunch on the first of January with their respective companions.

The witch took a look at the alarm clock. It said "9:30". She had plenty of time. She stretched like a cat before getting up. With the excitement of the holidays, Annie had thought less of Sam, whose last letter had given her the recognition and explanation she needed without knowing it. If she couldn't forgive, she could understand. She took some relief from it. Then, the kicking of Jacob and Merula's buttocks had helped her to pull herself together. Also, her brother had offered her a place in his independent spell-breakers practice and Annie was quick to accept. 

So she set to work preparing to receive a couple of friends in a dignified manner. Eleven o'clock struck the clock and the doorbell rang. They were right on time! Radiant, she hurried to open the door, proud of herself, and show them that she was getting back on top of things. At last! 

Charlie rushed into the house, pressed her against him before kissing her passionately. The redhead's tongue caressed Annie's lips before slipping between them to dance with her counterpart. Annie's heart leapt in her chest as all the repressed desires she had felt since seeing the dragonologist made her melt in his arms. She breathed only his scent, touching only his body intimately moulded against her, tasting only his minty taste against a background of alcohol. 

"What's that ?" she blew, trying to ignore the hot flush that had come to life between her thighs to go up to her cheeks.  
" My wishes for this year," he said, looking up at the ceiling. 

Following his gaze, Annie saw a bouquet of mistletoe levitating above their heads thanks to magic. And Charlie rained kisses down on the exposed neck. The witch closed her eyes in an attempt to keep control of herself. 

"The kiss under the mistletoe was at the time of the New Year... You're eleven hours late!"  
"It's a personalised tradition," said the dragonologist before kissing her again by slamming the door with his foot. 

The young woman put her hands on his chest.

" Annie, I gave you enough time and I know you want me as much as I want you ! So give in to your desires and forget this idiot with me !" he said before sucking the earlobe. 

The witch put her desire for him and her insecurities in an imaginary balance. The desire won, as evidenced by the arms she tied around Charlie's neck, who growled with satisfaction. 

" Once... Just once." she said.

The dragonologist's hands eagerly travelled over the hills and valleys of the woman's shivering body before he captured her butt to lift her, his erection pressed against her. 

" Wait!" she exclaimed as he moved towards the room. "I forgot about Jae and Penny! They will.." .  
"come tomorrow."

"The plotters..."

Clothes fell one after the other, their mouths exploring each newly discovered patch of skin. Charlie was delighted to see Annie’s nipples still the same pink as her lips. He played with it and nipples hardened in contact with him. The witch's hands glided over the skin under which the muscles rolled to create waves with every movement. Then she moved aside to admire the freckled body so different from the one she had known. It was marked by old injuries, harder, more muscular, but still exciting. Her admiring gaze glided over the cock proudly pointing towards the navel. Charlie was as well-endowed as she remembered.

"Do you still like what you see ?" he asked in a hoarse voice of desire and apprehension. 

A languorous kiss and a delicious caress on his member meant total acceptance of him. He breathed a sigh of satisfaction. 

Then, a calloused hand snaked through the femininity's heart. Annie was dripping with desire and trembling with impatience, the redhead slowly inserted his middle finger. 

" So hot and wet, he commented, moving his finger while sucking her lower lip."

A thumb drew circles around the pearl of pleasure, and a finger bent to caress a sensitive point went back and forth inside her. The witch arched, a silent request that Charlie hastened to satisfy. He inserted a second finger and moved vigorously, the palm hitting the vulva and the clitoris vibrating with each return to her. 

Annie's fingernails anchored in the redhead's shoulders as the most intense of voluptuousness caused her to convulse in a scream. The witch kissed Charlie with grateful adoration. Then he descended along her body, the constellation of sucking and biting, leaving Annie's skin on fire. The man opened her legs, admired the gleaming folds of excitement before burying his face in them to taste the feminine pleasure with his tongue. 

Working enthusiastically, he held her lover's sex, undulating in lust, firmly against his mouth. Charlie devoured her until he snatched another orgasm that sent the witch's body into a frenzy of violent shivers. He continued to lick her, nonchalantly, until the last palpitations before increasing again the intensity of his caresses. 

" Stop.... Take me, Charlie." she implored. 

He deliberately ignored her plea and made her come a third time with his mouth and hand before kissing her breathlessly. She grabbed his erection, caressed the silky skin, and weighed his bursae. 

" Fuck me or I would die of frustration," she gasped with a burning look.  
" I would never allow such a tragedy !" he quipped against her skin.

Kneeling between her wide-open legs, Charlie penetrated her with a deep, sweet thrust, fulfilling the deep desire they had for each other. They groaned in unison and slowly he withdrew almost back before plunging as far as he could. She undulated towards him in perfect synchronicity. 

It felt so good. So good. Like coming home after a long trip. They were made for each other. 

The redhead came and went with ardour, their orgasm unfolding like a flower opening its petals to the sun. Charlie's gaze couldn't take its eyes off the hypnotic movement of the breast that was not under his palm. And in this passionate surge, he became intoxicated with the melody of their sighs and the obscene clacking of their sweaty skins.

The sorcerer's zenith was near. His hips had twitched, disturbing the implacable rhythm of his comings and goings. Annie slid a hand up to her crotch to ensure that their respective climaxes were in harmony. He sank violently into her and slapped her hand.

"Your pleasure is mine!" he gasped as he replaced Annie's hand with his own. "Do you remember that? "

She nodded and bit her lip. Now, the witch remembered. Her pleasure was Charlie's because it was his exclusive power to give it to her. 

"Annie... Say it, please" he whispered as he lay on top of her.  
"My pleasure is yours... Charlie." 

Then Annie tensed up and her sex pulsed sporadically around thé cock as the ecstasy made her scream the name of her lover. He in turn let himself be carried away by his orgasm with a throaty growl that echoed off the bedroom walls. His orgasm was so intense that stars flashed in his field of vision. Charlie nested his face in the witch's neck, his hips still swaying gently inside her. 

"Merlin", sighed Annie, with a wonder that inflated the dragonologist's male pride.

The redhead straightened up on his elbows, to contemplate the fulfilled face of his lover. Then their satisfied smiles united. 

"What happened?" he asked a little later, seeing a scar under her clavicle. 

Its shape was strange. It looked like a fireball spat out by a Chinese dragon. 

"A death eaters’ wand stuck in the shoulder. If we're going to tell each other about our scars, I think you'll have a long story to tell me," she chuckled. "I hope you're hungry because I had planned a brunch for three people!"  
"As long as I’m still welcome here," he said, tapping the mattress after freeing it of its weight.  
"Charlie!" she reprimanded. "I said "once"...

Charlie tensed up. 

"Did you mean it? Uh... You didn't like it?"  
"With four orgasms? Of course, I liked it."  
"And you can see that I can make you forget it him" he insisted.  
" That's true."

She sat down and covered her chest with the sheet. 

"But I refuse to let you take back the place you had in my life so that you can leave again! It's not to upset you, it's the instinct of self-preservation! " 

Charlie's expression softens with a sigh. He finally understood her blockage. She didn't want to bond with him for fear he would abandon her. Again. 

" I'm not going back to Romania," he reassured her. "Well, not right away... In a year or so. I have been "loaned" to the Reserve of Wales to further train their staff by sharing our recent discoveries."

Annie shot him with her eyes to the big confusion of the sorcerer. His announcement should have calmed her down, shouldn't it?

" You stay one year! And so...?" 

The redhead frowned, unsure of what she expected of him. 

" Did you think I could be a good plan during your stay before leaving as if nothing had happened?"  
"No !"

He in turn sat down to face the storm he could feel rumbling inside her. 

" That's exactly what I don't want!" she said, ignoring his objection. "In an ongoing relationship, even if it's just sex, you risk getting involved and it always ends badly."  
"Listen to me! he tried in vain."  
"Find someone else to warm your bed! I decline the offer. You're a good lover, you'll easily find a volunteer!"  
" But shut up, damn it!" he exclaimed as he brought her closer to him, with one hand on the back of her neck.

Demanding lips crashed on Annie's lips and a conquering tongue invaded her mouth. It was the imperious kiss of a man overwhelmed by the absurdities that this woman said and who, at that moment, wanted only one thing: to be listened to. 

Little by little, the kiss became less desperate, more sensual, and affectionate. 

" I release your lips but I don't want to hear you say anything more," he whispered against her mouth, each word caressing her lips. "Is that understood ?" 

Panting, the witch nodded. She trembled. Charlie couldn't tell if it was because of the aftermath of their sex, her nervousness, or anger. 

"I volunteered to train dragonologists here so that I could start all over again with you... . I have never regretted my departure to Romania. My only regret was to have lost you in the process. I want to pick up with you. The difference is that this time I will take you with me..."  
" That was the "work of bringing you closer"?" she asked, looking sheepishly as he leaned against the headboard and held it against him.  
"I started the process after I saw you at Bill's party... I can't imagine my life anywhere else but Romania. So, yes, I will only stay here for one year..." 

He lifted Annie's chin to catch her gaze and continued with confidence. 

"A year to convince you to follow the man of your life there and organise your departure!" 

The witch was blown away. Charlie had really put his dream life on hold? For her? 

"I don't know what to say," she said in a voice strangled with emotion.  
"An apology sounds like a good start. An "I want to have sex with you again", an excellent follow-up, if that gives you any ideas !"  
"I apologise for making a scene and I want to have sex with you again" she said with a docility that left Charlie completely stunned. "However, I am on the verge of hypoglycaemia..."

She exhibited a pale and trembling hand.

—"I understand better why you were spitting fire like an angry dragon... You were hungry!" teased the redhead as he got dressed, notwithstanding the pillow that crashed on him. "I note for later: Feed the lady after sex."

C🔥xxxx🔥xxxxx❤❤xxxxx🔥xxxxx🔥A

"Oh! Yes... Go on!" 

Charlie was being sucked so fervently that he no longer trusted his legs to support him. So he clung to the sink next to him, trying to stay still. 

"Annie... Make me come!" 

The witch looked at him from underneath her eyelashes and tasted his cock as if it were the most exquisite of delicacies, her tongue exciting his most sensitive points to the point of making him lose his head. She savoured her power to inflame the redhead, who readily conceded it to her. 

" Please!" 

Satisfaction lit up the witch's eyes before she drove his erection down to the guard with a gentle humming. The acorn, sheathed in the narrowness of her throat already drove him mad, but Charlie capsized when she swallowed. 

"Oh ! Fuck ! " 

Knock! Knock! Knock! 

She drank him without letting the slightest drop escape, to the great pleasure of Charlie, whose sight had become obscured by a veil. 

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Once he had recovered from his orgasm, he lifted his lover from under her shoulders. 

"I love you." 

Charlie embraces her with grateful passion and a wave of emotions overwhelmed the witch. 

Boom! Boom! Boom!  
Someone was pounding loudly at the door. 

" I'm busy!" Annie chuckled as Charlie pulled up his jeans and boxers in the same motion. 

He put a loud kiss on her lips. 

"Don't move! Your visitor will understand what's going on if I open the door," he said with a wink.  
"Say it's an opportunity to strut your stuff !"  
"No, it's a chance to announce that you're mine again!"  
"That's precisely what I'm saying !" 

He was walking through the bathroom door when Annie stopped him. The dragonologist looked over his shoulder. 

"Yes ?"  
"I... I love you, too." 

Charlie took a deep breath as if to suck in the words of love floating in the air. He smiled. 

"I know." 

Charlie opened the door and came face to face with Jae Kim and his wife, Penny. Looking at his outfit and the jeans button that Charlie hadn't taken the time to close, Jae had a smirk on his face, with a heightened awareness of what he had just interrupted. Merlin! He had completely forgotten that the couple were due to come today!

"No kidding... We gave you twenty-four hours! That wasn't enough time for your backfire?" grumbled Jae with discontent denied by the mischievous look in his eyes.

Charlie became as red as the cook's hat. 

"Oh ! Stop being a killjoy!" Penny chuckled as she elbowed her husband. You're grumpy because I won our bet!  
"What exactly did you bet on? Although... No! Forget it, I don't want to know!" Charlie said.  
"Given your ridiculous enamoured face, we can conclude that everything is going well for you two." said the cook.

Yes, everything was fine. Better than fine. Since the day before, Charlie's heart was floating on a cloud of fullness that could fly even higher among the dragons he cherished so much. 

This new year promised of a future where anything was possible.  
The proof was there: they had loved each other, then separated.  
The years had passed.  
They no longer expected it and yet, Annie and Charlie had finally found each other again.

C🔥xxxx🔥xxxxx❤❣❤xxxxx🔥xxxxx🔥A 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !  
> If this story gave you a little bit of pleasure, feel free to express it with ❤️, bookmarks or in a comment, no matter how small! It will brighten my day! 🌞  
> Thank you. 😊
> 
> Other stories about Charlie Weasley are available on my profile. 😉


End file.
